Echo of Alderaan's Pain
by tragicromancewriter
Summary: The day Alderaan was blown up by the Death Star-narrated by Darth Vader's daughter, but it isn't Leah. Better then it sounds. ONE-SHOT


** Re-uplouded from my old account!  
><strong>

_I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! (Much to my disappointment.)_

_This is a one shot that I randomly thought of. Its a 'what if' story-what if Vader had something taken of Padme's before her funeral? But still didn't know that the twins had been born? And that something (you can guess, but I don't feel comfortable saying what) was used with something else (again, not comfortable)-placed in an artificial womb and grown? I tried getting this scene as close as possible, but I haven't seen the movie in a while. Ok, I'll stop talking now...Enjoy!_

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

***Ani***

My mother died before I was even conceived.

Not many people know that-or even who I am. Its possible though, because I am living proof.

Dad is known as Vader across the galaxy-widely feared and mistrusted. But they judt don't know him. If they could see him as I do, as a parent, my father, someone who has always loved and cared for me, they wouldn't fear him. Or mistrust him.

The few who know I exist call me Ani-but my name is really Padme Anakin. Padme Anakin Skywalker. For my mom...and the man who she knew, who is trapped by Vader. By himself.

Dad doesn't talk about her-in fact, he erased her from history. Except one device. One device that he kept locked away-until my seventeenth birthday. He thought I should know her-but he never speaks about her. I know its too painful for him. I can feel it.

As I gaze down at Alderaan, I wonder what will happen next. We have Bail Organa's daughter, the princess, locked away on board. Dad and General Tarkin have been trying to get her to tell them where the Rebel base is-and they plan on threatening her home planet.

It'll work-I've already seen it. And I've already seen that they'll still blow up Alderaan. But, they haven't asked me if I've seen anything, so I haven't told.

"Is this really necessary?" I ask, but Tarkin ignores me as always. He thinks I'm just some kid whose only here because of my dad. Dad knows this-so he uses it to his advantage. But so does the Emperor.

The Emperor. I hate him with ever fiber of my being. He doesn't understand that war isn't the answer-that fear isn't the answer. I don't serve him-and I never will. The only person I'm loyal to is dad-and he knows this. Its the only reason dad isn't dead, and me the Emperor's apprentice. He knows who I'm loyal to, and he knows that I don't change that easily.

I retreat to a corner as dad and the princess Organa enter. Like I said-few know about me. Most here-actually, everyone here but Tarkin and dad-have no idea who I am or why I'm here. And they don't ask. They have no reason to.

"General Tarkin, I thought I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board," she says cleverly. I laugh silently, I'll have to remember that one.

I've only seen the princess once before-and I'm struck again by how much she resembles mom. She could have been my sister-we look so much alike-except I have dad's hair color (but mom's thickness) and I'm five foot nothing and I defiantly have more curves.

"You don't know how hard it was signing the release for your termination," he lies.

"I'm surprised you had the courage to do it yourself," she retaliates.

I wander off in thought, thinking about how we could be sisters.

"-on your home planet of Alderaan," Tarkin, turns, showing her where we are. Horror fills her, and she realizes that she has to tell, otherwise she will lose her home.

"No! Alderaan is peaceful we have no weapons-" she begs for her people's lives.

"You want another target? then name the system!" Tarkin offers her a deal, like their lives mean nothing. "I've tried being fair-" I doubt that.

She looks at Alderaan for a minute, thinking. In several ways she's lucky. She has a home, a place she belongs. In another, she is unlucky, she has a home to lose.

"Dantooine," she looks down, eyes full of shame. "They're on Dantooine."

"You see Vader, she can be reasonable." I can feel him gloating through the force, he has something that could make him better than Vader, he thinks. Something that could make him worthy in the Emperor's eyes. "You may fire when ready."

"What!" Her betrayal cuts like a knife. _Dad, please, _I call out through the force. _Don't let him do this, I know she's lying, but these are people's lives! Dad please!_

I feel tears form, dad won't let him...he can't...

"You're far too trustworthy, but don't worry, we'll deal with your Rebel friends soon enough," he turns, uncaring.

"No-"she tries to fight, but dad pulls her back. I can feel her horror, her panic, her heartache.

_Dad please-one planet is going to be gone, don't add another-_

**Countown, ten, nine-**

_Dad! Please, dad-_

**Seven, six-**

_Dad, please, please, _I'm crying, I can feel her agony and it mixes with mine.

**Three, two-**

_DAD!_

I can hear them cry out, I can hear their screams, I can feel the flash of pain and then-

and then nothing. Nothing.

The pain is almost too much-hers and mine. Hers and mine and an echo of Alderaan.

It's too much, everything, all the emotions, its just too much. I flee the room, blinded by tears.

Leaving behind a room of horrified people.

But taking the echo of Alderaan's pain with me.


End file.
